Tu Secreto
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: No importa cuánto te esfuerces, de alguna manera al final terminare de desvelar el secreto que ocultas tras ese cuaderno. (Popo x Toon Link) (mención Ness x Lucas)


Bueno, aqui estoy en mi habitación temblando como no tienen idea por el nerviosismo de publicar mi primer fic...

Ejem.. Esta historia la escribi para una personita que al principio me presionó para que subiera algo a esta pagina pero que yo no terminaba de animarme (espero que te guste aunque sea un poco). A todos aquellos que se atrevan a leer esto, espero que lo disfruten de igual forma, aceptare gustosamente cualquier critica que tengan sobre este primer proyecto... Ahora la parte que a nadie le gusta..

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Disfrutenlo! y perdonen las posibles faltas ortograficas y de redacción.

* * *

**Tu Secreto**

Ahí estaba él, nuevamente observando aquel cuaderno con cubierta verde mientras una boba sonrisa, acompañado de un sonrojo, se formaba en aquel rostro. No es como si le tuviese envidia a un cuaderno o algo por el estilo ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar celoso de un objeto que provoca ese tipo de reacciones en mi compañero de habitación?

– Si sigues viendo detenidamente esa cosa seguramente que quedarás más descerebrado de lo que ya eres – dije con irritación hacia él.

– Buenos días a ti también, Toon Link – dijo Popo con una hermosa sonrisa ¿Cómo un objeto inanimado podría dar tanta felicidad a una persona?

– Tsk, eres molesto ¿Lo sabías? ¡Y borra de una vez esa maldita sonrisa! – dije sin pensar.

Popo me miró por varios segundos mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro, se puso en pie y se acerco a mí para poner su cara a unos escasos veinte centímetros, me sentí un poco nervioso ante la mirada azulina de mi amigo.

– ¿Acaso te pone celoso el que yo le preste más atención a un cuaderno que a ti? – su voz tenía cierto tono de burla.

– ¡Ja, que más quisieras! ¿Por qué yo celaría a un tonto cuaderno por tu causa? Esa ha sido la idea más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida – dije con tono prepotente mientras enfrentaba su mirada, no entendía como era que sus ojos debilitaban mi máscara de orgullo pero eso no implicaba que me dejaría fácilmente al descubierto – Además que por la forma en que te sonrojas y con lo pervertido que eres, no me sorprendería que fuera alguna especie de pornografía lo que tienes ahí ¡o yo que sé!

– ¿Y qué pasa si fuese así? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?– dijo el gemelo con molestia ante mi comentario – ¿O acaso me saldrás con que en realidad quieres ver, lo que según tú, es pornografía?

– ¿Sabes algo? ¡Ya me cansé de verte todo el día viendo ese estúpido cuaderno como un completo idiota! ¡Me largo! – le grité a un sorprendido Popo.

Al salir de la habitación con un portazo, decidí acudir a mis otros amigos para distraer mi mente y poder controlar mi enojo. Realmente me sentía frustrado al ver lo tonto que se podía comportar ese escalador, pero aún había algo que no lograba comprender de toda esta situación ¿Por qué sentía ese impulso de tomar ese cuaderno y desaparecerlo por siempre de la vida de ese idiota? ¿Por qué… me sentía triste?

– Un poco más Lucas – escuché la voz de mi amigo pelinegro pero parecía que se estaba esforzando en algo - ¡Ah~! Ya casi…

– N-Ness… No creo poder resistir por mucho tiempo – ¿por qué la voz de Lucas sonaba igual o más entrecortada? Pude escuchar varios jadeos mientras me ruborizaba ante la posible actividad física que estaban realizando mis amigos ¿Será acaso que…?

– L-Lucas solo muévete un poco más – dijo nuevamente Ness.

– P-Pero no puedo moverme más, estoy cansado y esta es la segunda vez que lo hacemos.

No lo pude resistir y de un golpe abrí la puerta de esa habitación, me quedé congelado al ver lo que sucedía.

– Solo un poco más… ¡Sí! Ya esta, mano izquierda en amarillo – dijo victorioso Ness – Es tu turno Luke~

– No puedo moverme, ya no siento mis piernas – dijo en un lamento Lucas – La siguiente vez no quiero jugar Twister contigo.

– Anda Lucas, no ha sido tan malo – dijo con una sonrisa Ness, yo podía ver claramente a través de sus intenciones que lo único que quería era tener más contacto con su reciente novio y utilizo ese juego como excusa – Veamos, te toca pie derecho rojo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! – les dije enojado mientras me avergonzaba de mi mismo por los pensamientos que tuve con anterioridad.

– ¡Woah! – vi como Ness caía sobre Lucas al no haber notado mi presencia, al parecer habían estado muy concentrados – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías todo el día en tu habitación.

– Discúlpame por interrumpir tu momento de acoso hacia Lucas –le dije para molestarlo.

– ¡Yo no estaba acosando a Lucas! – dijo mi amigo con un ligero sonrojo.

– Pero bien que no te quitas de tu posición ¿Verdad? – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, esta era mi oportunidad de desquitarme por todas sus burlas – ¿Tan cómodo es tener a Lucas debajo de ti?

Vi como Lucas, abochornado por la situación, se apartaba de Ness y se sentaba en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada; pude sentir una mirada asesina por parte de Ness pero no podía importarme menos.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Toon Link? – dijo mi amigo pelinegro con voz forzadamente paciente.

– Solo quería estar con ustedes para molestar un rato – le respondí con simpleza para luego añadir en una sonrisa maliciosa – No imagine que ustedes estarían TAN ocupados en ese "inocente" juego.

– Pero pensé que habías dicho que querías pasar en tu habitación todo el día ya que "casualmente" hoy Popo estaría libre de batallas y su, según tú, molesta hermana estaría ocupada en su día de chicas junto a Sheik, Zelda y Samus fuera de la mansión – dijo con una sonrisa retadora – ¿No me digas que Popo tenía otros planes con alguien más?

– Ness, no digas eso – lo regañó Lucas después de tranquilizar sus nervios – Tal vez Toon Link se siente solo…

– ¡Yo no me siento solo, idiota! Lo que sucede es que Popo se ha hecho muy aburrido desde que tiene ese estúpido cuaderno.

– ¿Cuál cuaderno? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los psíquicos, a veces me daba miedo la forma en que se conectaban.

– Un cuaderno verde que Popo recientemente consiguió, pasa casi todo el día observándolo detenidamente y siempre se sonroja en un determinado momento – dije molesto al recordar su boba cara – Yo creo que es pornografía lo que tiene.

– No me sorprendería viniendo de Popo – dijo Ness pensativo.

– ¿No creen que estamos sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas? – dijo Lucas.

– ¡Ya sé! – dijo Ness con una sonrisa mientras ambos ignorábamos a Lucas - ¿Qué les parece si investigamos el contenido de ese cuaderno?

– ¿Cómo lo haremos? – le pregunté con una sonrisa, era mi oportunidad de descubrir que es lo que hacía tan feliz a mi compañero de habitación.

– Intentemos distraer a Popo mientras los demás le arrebatamos el cuaderno – dijo con una sonrisa, a Ness siempre le ha gustado liderar este tipo de travesuras.

– No sé, yo creo que es mala idea… Después de todo estaríamos invadiendo su espacio ¿o no? – dijo el psíquico menor.

– ¿Acaso prefieres seguir jugando Twister conmigo todo el día Luke? – dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo que lastimosamente no pude escuchar.

– T-Tal vez no es mala idea ir a ver el cuaderno de Popo – dijo totalmente ruborizado el rubio – Solo espérenme un momento, i-iré a ponerme los zapatos.

Lucas salió corriendo al baño donde finalmente se encerró, voltee a ver a Ness y vi que tenía una sonrisa estilo Popo en su rostro, de esas pervertidas. Con tranquilidad él se puso sus zapatos también ya que para jugar Twister era preferente hacerlo en calcetines.

– ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Lucas para convencerlo? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

– Eso es un secreto Toon Link – dijo con una sonrisa más amplia mientras me guiñaba el ojo y posaba su dedo índice en sus labios.

– Eres un manipulador – le dije con molestia, esta vez no quería ni imaginar que le habrá dicho a Lucas para ponerlo tan nervioso y hacerle cambiar de idea tan rápidamente.

– Te sorprendería saber la realidad de las cosas… Aunque no lo creas Luke no es lo que aparenta – dijo más sonriente mientras se ponía en pie – Esta misión será muy complicada y necesitamos un señuelo para distraer a Popo.

– La persona que lo distraiga debe de ser alguien de quien no sospeche su repentino acercamiento – dijo Lucas mientras salía del baño, aún se le notaba un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Quién es el pobre idiota que hará de señuelo? – les pregunté mientras elevaba mi ceja.

De repente sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo ante las sonrisas y miradas maliciosas que ese par me hacían, algo me decía que no había sido buena idea acudir a los psíquicos para solucionar mis problemas.

– Entonces, quería saber si podrías acompañarme – dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

– No habría problema pero, ¿Seguro que estás bien? – dijo Popo mientras me miraba con cierta sospecha – Es muy extraño que me trates tan amablemente después de lo que paso en la mañana.

– Estoy bien, es solo que ya sabes cómo soy de bipolar – en definitiva mataría a ese par, algún día sufrirán y yo solo disfrutare verlos.

– De acuerdo, solo déjame ir a traer un par de cosas a la habitación – dijo con tranquilidad.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras veía a Popo entrar a nuestra habitación, no esperaba que aceptara tan fácilmente la propuesta de acompañarme. La excusa era que iríamos a ayudar a Peach a plantar algunos árboles y flores, lo cual era cierto puesto que yo se lo propuse a la princesa y ofrecí a Popo también. Mas le valía a Ness y a Lucas conseguir ese cuaderno.

– Ok, ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos?

– Popo… ¿Por qué demonios traes ese cuaderno? – dije molesto al ver que no se despegaría tan fácilmente del "objetivo"

– En verdad lo siento Toon, pero realmente este cuaderno es muy importante y no quisiera que se extraviara o algo por el estilo – dijo el muy idiota con una sonrisa, eso me enfureció.

– ¡¿Quién querría llevarse tu cuaderno de todas formas?!

– He escuchado que últimamente están robando cosas de las habitaciones así que no quiero arriesgarme.

– ¡Ese cuaderno se te ensuciara si lo llevas! ¿Por qué no mejor se lo das a Ness o a Lucas para que te lo cuiden? – le dije en un intento por separarlo de ese objeto.

– No, estará bien. Además no quiero que nadie vea lo que contiene, es un secreto – dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta, odio cuando se le forman esos hermosos hoyuelos en su rostro.

– Se te llenara de lodo – seguí insistiendo ¿Por qué demonios no lo deja a un lado? ¿Tan fuerte era el contenido?

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia Toon Link? – dijo de forma sospechosa.

– Solo lo decía para que luego no me vayas a salir con algún lloriqueo porque esa cosa se te arruinó – dije de forma orgullosa aunque en realidad me sentía frustrado.

– Ya veo, no te preocupes, lo andaré por debajo de mi Parka y eso lo protegerá –dijo despreocupadamente ¡¿Por qué es tan idiota?! – Bueno, vámonos o sino nunca llegaremos y Peach se enojara…

Gruñí por lo bajo y empecé a caminar hacia el jardín, el plan no había salido como esperábamos y eso me ponía de mal humor. Tendría que improvisar para poder ver ese cuaderno ¿Por qué era tan especial para Popo?

Al llegar a nuestro destino, ella nos saludó amablemente y pronto comenzó a decirnos que hacer. Popo se encargaba de cavar en la tierra mientras que yo terminaba de sembrar y Peach les ponía un poco de agua. A lo lejos, entre los arbustos pude ver a Lucas y a Ness observándonos, al parecer ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo conseguir que Popo se descuidara de ese absurdo cuaderno.

Entonces me di cuenta que si quería quitarle ese objeto, primero tenía que lograr que se quitara su Parka y casualmente estamos haciendo jardinería así que ¿Qué tan probable era que "accidentalmente" se llenara de lodo? Sonreí maliciosamente mientras colocaba una rosa blanca en la tierra recién cavada por Popo.

– Bueno, ya vuelvo chicos… Iré a traer más agua y algunos bocadillos – dijo Peach mientras se iba ¡Era mi oportunidad!

– ¿No te sientes sofocado con ese abrigo? – mencioné para ver la posibilidad de que se lo quitara a las buenas sin necesidad de que yo interviniera, le dedique una penetrante mirada – Hoy es un día soleado y hace un poco de calor.

– No, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo levemente sonrojado ¿Será porque en realidad siente calor pero no lo hace por su cuaderno? – Además he sentido peores temperaturas, como en el escenario de Norfair.

– Es verdad – dije mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, tendría que ser por las malas.

– Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí – vi como me dedicas una sonrisa amable.

– C-Como sea, sigamos plantando para acabar con esto rápido ¿Te parece?

– Claro, no hay problema.

Popo comenzó a cavar un nuevo hoyo en la tierra mientras yo todavía me debatía si hacerlo o no, sabía perfectamente que él odiaba que le ensuciaran el Parka innecesariamente ya que por ser grueso tardaba mucho en secar y en esta mansión eran pocas las secadoras que quedaban disponibles después de cierto incidente que yo ocasioné, pero ese es otro tema.

Tendría que hacer una torpeza sin que Popo se diera cuenta de mi actuación, era toda una odisea puesto que no me gusta mostrar ese tipo de acciones frente a nadie ya que eso implica una posible burla y quien más tendía a hacer eso estaba escondido tras unos arbustos, aunque ya no lo veía allí. Sin más remedio tendría que improvisar y deseé a todas las diosas que el castaño no se diera cuenta de la farsa.

Cuando él termino de cavar, con toda la intención del mundo tomé mal la bolsa que contenía a la siguiente planta pero lo que no me esperaba es que realmente me tropezara con una piedra y que toda la tierra cayera en el pecho de mi compañero. Poco a poco apareció una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Popo al ver su abrigo sucio.

– Popo, lo siento por eso… – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada que tenía.

– No hay problema – dijo molesto pero intentando tener paciencia – Fue un accidente… Ugh, tendré que quitarme esto para que no se ensucie más.

Pude ver como Popo se alejaba para quitarse su Parka, a pesar de todo el plan había resultado, una sonrisa de satisfacción se escapó de mi rostro. Con lentitud, mi compañero comenzó a quitarse su abrigo mientras dejaba ver los bien desarrollados brazos que tenía, sentí como un pequeño calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas pero debía ser por el día soleado, no había otro motivo a pesar de ese.

– Bueno, terminemos este asunto para poder ir a lavar mi Parka – dijo Popo con una pequeña sonrisa, gracias a las diosas de Hyrule, él ya no estaba molesto.

Bueno, ahora tenía que hallar la manera de apartar ese abrigo junto al cuaderno de este lugar para poder ver el contenido o como mínimo dárselo a Lucas o a Ness para que lo hicieran ellos. Lastimosamente no se me ocurría alguna idea y tampoco podía actuar de forma tan sospechosa.

– Te veo muy pensativo ¿Está todo bien? – preguntaste mientras cavabas un nuevo agujero. Tus brazos se veían muy fuertes y comencé a preguntarme como se sentiría si esas extremidades me abrazaran, ¿sería una sensación asfixiante o tal vez me haría sentir protegido? – ¿Toon Link...?

– ¿Eh? Ah, si todo está bien – ¡Maldición! me estaba poniendo nervioso aunque no entiendo el motivo por el que lo hago, no hay nada que pudiera causarlo – Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro para que laves ese abrigo.

– Si tú lo dices – sentí tu mirada de incredulidad sobre mí pero decidí ignorarla. Pocos segundos después, escuché como la pala penetraba en la tierra nuevamente – Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo.

– Gracias Popo – murmuré apenas audible, ¿no es anormal sentirse nervioso por palabras tan simples como esas? – Pero realmente estoy bien.

Después de eso, tomé la siguiente planta, la cual era una palmera pero tenía bastante tierra y apenas soportaba el peso. Con brazos temblorosos comencé a llevarla hacia su destino pero pronto mis manos fallaron en su agarre y justo cuando pensé que la tierra caería inevitablemente sobre mí, sentí como dos manos se posaban sobre las mías y me ayudaban con el peso. Con mucha facilidad Popo terminó de cargar la planta y la puso en su sitio para finalmente tapar el agujero.

– No necesitaba tu ayuda – dije con orgullo mezclado con enojo.

– Lo sé – vi como te acercabas y tomabas mis manos que aún estaban rojizas por el esfuerzo que recientemente hice, las contemplaste un momento y luego me miraste a los ojos – Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

– ¿Insinúas que soy débil? – dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

Popo sonrió levemente y sin que yo me lo esperara beso fugazmente mi mejilla derecha. Pronto sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro ¿Por qué hizo eso? Lo miré con sorpresa, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

– No eres débil pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – dices con voz tranquila para luego irte a sentar junto a tu abrigo – ¿Qué te parece si descansamos? En estos momentos hay una deliciosa brisa refrescante.

– Idiota…

No dije nada más, mis pensamientos no lograban aclararse ¿Por qué me sentía feliz? ¿Por qué sentía que debía ir a sentarme junto a mi compañero de habitación para disfrutar junto a él el viento? Inconscientemente llevé una de mis manos a la mejilla que recibió esa tierna acción por parte de la persona frente a mí.

¿Acaso… yo estaba…?

– ¡Aquí están los bocadillos! – interrumpió mis pensamientos la molesta y aguda voz de mi amigo pelinegro.

– ¿Ness? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Popo mientras lo mira con curiosidad – Pensé que ibas a estar todo el día con-

– Si está conmigo – responde Lucas mientras cargaba una bandeja llena de vasos con jugo de naranja – Lo que sucede es que Peach nos pidió ayuda para traerles esto, ella al parecer tuvo que ir a atender otro asunto y por eso nos dijo que les trajéramos esto a ustedes.

Por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, ver a mis psíquicos amigos me frustró de alguna manera. ¿Acaso no pudieron haber venido antes o después? Algún día me cobraría todas y cada una de las malas pasadas que ellos han provocado en mi vida.

– De acuerdo, supongo que es momento de descansar un poco ¿Qué te parece Toon Link? – dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa.

– Haz lo que quieras idiota, no me preguntes a mí – le contesté molesto – Ni que fuera tu madre…

– Oye, tranquilízate Toon Link – me dice molesto el ojivioleta – Todo te lo tomas muy en serio

– ¡Cállate! ¿Cuál es tu problema si me molesto? Si tienes alguna queja enton-

– ¿Qué te parece si mejor te relajas? Después de todo, has trabajado muy duro – dice el rubio mientras me ofrecía un jugo de naranja con una estúpida sonrisa.

– No suena mal la idea, la mañana esta calurosa asi que una bebida refrescante es una perfecta idea ¿no crees? – dice Popo con una amable y tonta sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarme.

Bufé molesto por la situación mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja de forma irritada, odiaba que me convencieran pero por esta vez tenía que ceder si quería ver el contenido del cuaderno de mi compañero de habitación ya que estaba seguro que yo solo no podría.

– Nunca cambias Toon Link – suspiró molesto Ness mientras Lucas solo me veía con una sonrisa nerviosa, temiendo que su novio y yo nos peleáramos.

Me senté en el pasto sin mirar más a los psíquicos pero me encontré con la misma sonrisa amable de Popo, ¿Por qué me veía de esa forma? ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso verlo? Era la primera vez que me sentía intimidado por esa mirada a pesar de que no era amenazante, sentía cierto temor por descubrir algo que sospecho desde hace unos días y que sin embargo ya lo tengo casi confirmado pero me niego a aceptarlo.

Desvié mi mirada hacia ningún punto en específico, no quería saber más de este enredado asunto. Me dediqué a beber aquella refrescante bebida mientras recordaba el objetivo que debía cumplir este día; mire de reojo aquel solitario abrigo que escondía el secreto que yo deseaba descubrir por mera curiosidad.

– Bueno, aquí hay algunos bocadillos así que tómenlos con confianza – Ness sonrió de forma amable mientras también parecía haber recordado el porqué estaba aquí y no acosando a Lucas con el Twister.

– Gracias, tomaré uno – Popo con una sonrisa tomó un sándwich.

– ¿Vas a querer uno tu también, Toon Link? – su mirada ojivioleta me observó como indicándome que quería que hiciera algo pero no lograba entender el qué, él me miró más profundamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Popo y luego inclinaba la cabeza hacia la mansión – Solo tómalo.

¿Quería que me llevara a Popo a la mansión? Aún no estaba seguro de lo que quería decirme pero todos mis pensamientos se interrumpieron con un grito agudo proveniente de las espaldas de Ness.

– ¡KYAAA! ¡UNA ABEJA! – Lucas comenzó a correr desesperado mientras el insecto lo seguía – ¡QUÍTENMELO!

– ¡No te muevas Lucas o te podría picar! – Ness salió al rescate del otro psíquico, dejo la bandeja a un lado e intentó calmarlo pero este seguía corriendo desesperado.

– ¡Es solo una abeja! ¡Cálmate de una vez! – grité molesto mientras me ponía en pie a ayudar al escandaloso de mi amigo.

– ¡Lucas, solo no le vayas a-¡

– ¡FUERA! – con fuerza, Lucas le dio un manotazo a la abeja. Lo que nadie esperaba es que ahora el insecto tuviera la intensión de aguijonar a cualquiera de nosotros – ¡KYAAA! ¡ME VA A PICAR!

– ¡Te iba a advertir que no la golpearas o se enfadaría! – Popo se puso en pie a ayudar también.

De pronto escuchamos varios zumbidos a nuestro alrededor, había más abejas que antes. Con rapidez, saqué mi espada y comencé a cortarlas en el aire pero eso solo empeoraba la situación ya que venían más miembros de la colonia de insectos.

– ¡PERFECTO TOON LINK, GRACIAS A TI AHORA HAY MÁS DE ELLAS! – Ness me gritó molesto mientras intentaba huir de los aguijones y mantenía un PK Magnet a su alrededor.

– ¡YO NO SABÍA QUE HABÍAN MÁS CERCA DE ESTE LUGAR!

– Seguramente el color de cabello de Lucas y el aroma dulce de la naranja las atrajo hacia este lugar – dijo Popo mientras me jalaba lejos del peligro, sus brazos me envolvieron con delicadeza y a pesar de la situación a mí me transmitía una sensación protectora.

– ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! – gritó Lucas desesperado mientras se aferraba al PK Magnet de su novio ya que la técnica de él no lo cubría totalmente.

– Las abejas odian el frio – vi como Popo sonreía – Lucas, tú y yo podemos usar ataques congelantes.

– ¡Es una buena idea! – Ness pareció satisfecho con la propuesta de Popo y abrazó suavemente al rubio mientras le daba su apoyo– Sé que puedes hacerlo, solo evita congelar el jardín de Peach.

– Lo único que hay que hacer es helar un poco el ambiente, no es necesario congelar nada – Popo me miró con una sonrisa para luego soltarme de su agarre mientras avanzaba un poco hacia las abejas – ¿Estás listo, Lucas?

– ¡S-Si! – se separó de Ness y se concentró en su próximo movimiento – ¡PK Frezee!

– ¡Haaaa! – Popo comenzó a hacer una ventisca que envolvió rápidamente el lugar junto al movimiento de Lucas que logró espantar a los insectos por el sonido que provocaba.

– ¡Eso es sigan así! – Ness estaba emocionado y dejó de protegerse con su PK Magnet.

Casi inmediatamente las abejas se alejaron del lugar al sentir lo helado, Lucas y Popo creaban una atmósfera perfectamente fresca; comencé a sentir escalofrió ante el cambio de temperatura. Pocos segundos después, ambos adolescentes pararon de usar sus técnicas y se voltearon a vernos con tranquilidad aunque Lucas en realidad corrió hacia los brazos de Ness.

– ¡Lo logré! ¡Pude mantener mi PK Frezee bajo control! – el rubio daba pequeños saltos emocionados alrededor de su novio.

– ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! Después de todo, eres mi novio – con una sonrisa, Ness le beso la mejilla.

– ¿Vas a felicitarme? – volteé hacia Popo quien me miraba con una sonrisa amplia.

– ¿Por qué tendría yo que felicitarte? – lo miré con fingida molestia mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

– Bueno, a Lucas lo felicitó Ness – dijo el gemelo con voz casual – Y solo quedas tú en este lugar.

Lo observé por varios segundos, ¿Realmente hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de mí? Popo solo me sonrió un poco y acarició mi cabeza de forma amistosa, casi revolviendo mi cabello por debajo de mi gorro.

– No te preocupes, solo te estoy molestando – sonreíste levemente pero por alguna razón yo no podía creerte, di un suspiro cansado y me acerqué a ti a darte un suave golpe en el hombro.

– Lo hiciste bien, sabía que podías lograrlo – sonreí levemente. A pesar de que no era mi naturaleza ser tan "atento" con mi compañero de habitación, esta vez sentí que él necesitaba esas palabras.

– Gracias Toon Link – sonreíste más ampliamente – La verdad es que me siento extraño al pensar que Nana no está en la mansión, espero que este bien.

– No te preocupes por ella, sé que está bien – lo mire unos segundos y él aún no parecía del todo convencido – Además está acompañada por chicas que son fuertes y que la protegerán si algo sucediera.

– Tienes razón, supongo que me estoy preocupando de más.

– Bueno, ese es el trabajo de un buen hermano ¿no crees? – le sonreí amablemente para calmarlo; recordé que Link era así conmigo también y por eso sabía que Popo no actuaba de forma exagerada.

– Toon Link… – me sentí nuevamente nervioso por la forma en que dijo mi nombre, diste un paso más hacia mí, alzaste tu mano hacia mi rostro y…

– Ejem… – se aclaró la voz mi amigo pelinegro, volteé a verlo con molestia mientras él me dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa – Supongo que Lucas y yo nos retiraremos, Popo notamos que tu Parka está sucio así que iremos a limpiarlo mientras terminan de-

– ¡No! – con rapidez te acercaste a Lucas quien tenía tu abrigo entre sus brazos – No es necesario, además yo puedo hacerlo más tarde.

– Solo queremos ayudarte, no te preocupes lo haremos con cuidado – intentó convencerte Lucas con una sonrisa amable.

– En serio que está bien así, no necesito su ayuda ¿Podrías devolvérmelo?

– Oye, solo van a lavártelo – le dije mientras me acercaba para intentar convencerlo – Así el abrigo tendrá más tiempo para secarse rápido.

– En verdad son muy amables pero prefiero hacerlo yo más tarde.

– Solo piénsalo Popo – Ness apoyo su brazo tras el cuello de Popo mientras lo volteaba en dirección contraria a Lucas, el rubio con mucho sigilo empezó a retirarse del lugar mientras el ojivioleta lo entretenía – …Te darás cuenta que es una oferta muy poco común de nuestra parte y que sin embargo es conveniente para ti.

– Como dije antes Ness no necesito su ayuda, además es sospechoso tanta amabilidad, especialmente de tu parte – Popo lo miró detenidamente – ¿Qué estas planeando?

– Yo no planeo nada más que ayudarte un poco ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Mientras Ness y Popo discutían, fui tras Lucas a ver junto a él el contenido de ese cuaderno pero mi sorpresa fue ver al rubio buscando desesperadamente en el abrigo como si algo se hubiera perdido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes encontrar un cuaderno en un abrigo? – dije con molestia.

– N-No está aquí, el cuaderno no está en el abrigo – mi amigo rubio me mira preocupado.

– ¡¿Estás seguro?! ¿Ya buscaste bien? – comencé a buscar también en el parka pero no había nada – Pero yo estaba seguro que…

– ¿S-Se habrá caído? – Lucas y yo nos miramos unos segundos y con mucha preocupación corrimos a buscar el cuaderno.

– ¡Si Popo se entera nos va a matar! Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido – le dije al ojiazul mientras buscaba desesperadamente.

Entonces lo vi, el cuaderno estaba siendo lanzado al aire como si se tratara de una pelota y los jugadores eran Bowser y Wario; al parecer estaban compitiendo por ver quién era el que lo lanzaba más alto. A pesar de que ellos eran más fuertes y grandes que yo, decidí acercarme a ellos sin pedirle ayuda a nadie ya que Lucas estaba lejos y Ness estaba con Popo.

– Oigan ustedes, devuélvanme ese cuaderno – los miré serio – Hay mejores objetos para hacer esta absurda competencia.

– Este cuaderno lo hallamos en el suelo, por tanto ahora es de nosotros – dijo Bowser con una sonrisa prepotente mientras se paraba frente a mí para intimidarme pero yo no retrocedí.

– Ese cuaderno es importante para mí, así que les pido que me lo devuelvan – dije con valentía sin titubear y mirándolos fijamente.

– ¿Qué nos darás a cambio si te damos este cuaderno? No se puede dar nada sin recibir algo – la sonrisa torcida de Wario si me dio un poco de miedo pero igualmente no lo demostré.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ese cuaderno?

– Hay varias cosas interesantes que podrías darnos – con lentitud ese hombre se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi pero yo no iba a retractarme, así que me mantuve en mi sitio a pesar de que empezaba a temerle a la situación – Si realmente este cuaderno es muy preciado, debes de darme algo igual o más importante ¿no crees?

– No voy a darte nada de mi cuerpo, si eso es lo que pretendes – lo miré molesto a pesar de sentir como su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza.

– No pido tu cuerpo ya que es muy pequeño para mí – el de gorra amarilla sonrió más ampliamente mientras tomaba mi mentón con su asquerosa mano – Solo cierra los ojos unos segundos y después de eso, te lo podría devolver.

¿Quería besarme? ¿Esa es su propuesta? Pero yo no deseo que mi primer beso sea de esta forma, no con él. Con brusquedad aparte su mano de mi rostro pero aún así se atrevió a tomar mi muñeca, mirándome directamente de manera perversa mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

– ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás! – comencé a gritar mientras me removía pero él no estaba dispuesto a obedecerme y contrario a eso me contraminó con fuerza contra un árbol, dejé escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras veía como Bowser rodaba los ojos y se retiraba del lugar.

– Solo es un beso, no es mayor cosa ¿O acaso sería tu primera vez, pequeño elfo? – empezó a reírse burlonamente ante mi sorpresa – Eso hace esta acción igual de preciada que tu cuaderno ¿no crees?

– ¡S-Suéltame! ¡No voy a aceptar tu asquerosa propuesta! – le di una patada que iba dirigida a su entrepierna pero él la logro esquivar y lo que golpeé fue su pierna.

– Me encantan las personas difíciles, aunque sé una manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Justo frente a mis ojos pude ver como él comenzó a arrancar algunas páginas del cuaderno mientras en mi mente podía ver la sonrisa de Popo al ver ese objeto que tanto había estado cuidando.

"…_Este cuaderno es muy importante y no quisiera que se extraviara o algo por el estilo…"_

Comencé a removerme más desesperadamente para intentar detener a Wario, si él arruinaba ese objeto, la sonrisa de mi compañero se irá por mi culpa y no podía permitir eso. Intente tomar mi espada pero antes de lograrlo él golpeó mi cabeza contra el árbol, eso me dejó aturdido.

– Tú eres el único que puede detener esto – el ojinegro me veía con superioridad – Tú sabes lo que debes de hacer, solo cierra los ojos.

Presione los puños pero no podía evitar querer proteger la felicidad de Popo aún a costa de mi bienestar. No había otra manera, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo en esta posición y por tanto no podía sacar nada que me ayudara a defenderme. Suspiré con frustración y resignación mientras lo miraba con furia.

– Sabía que aceptarías – vi como empezaba a acercarse pero yo no quería sentirlo, no quería cerrar los ojos por él.

De pronto algo aparto a ese asqueroso hombre y pude ver como Popo corría hacia él para propinarle un buen martillazo y mandarlo más lejos, Ness y Lucas se acercaron a mí mientras se aseguraban de que yo estuviera bien. En verdad que mi compañero estaba absolutamente serio mientras recuperaba su cuaderno y amenazaba al mayor de no volver a acercarse. Una vez que termino, se acercó a nosotros y me miró muy molesto.

– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al venir tú solo con Wario?! – era la primera vez que veía a mi amigo tan exaltado.

– Quería recuperar tu cuaderno – dije serio mientras desviaba la mirada.

– ¡Eres un tonto si crees que vas a dejarles hacer contigo lo que gusten por un cuaderno!

– ¡Tú mismo dijiste que esa cosa es importante para ti! ¡¿Qué más querías que hiciera si era la única manera de recuperarlo?! – dije igual de molesto por su reclamo mientras me enfrentaba a su mirada – ¡¿Vas a negarme que esa cosa es valiosa para ti?! .

– ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

– ¡Entonces explícamelo!

– ¡No lo entenderías!

– ¡¿Me estás diciendo idiota?!

– ¡No he dicho eso!

– ¡Eso es lo que se entiende!

– ¡Da igual!

– ¡Estas huyendo!

– ¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Tú me haces enfadar!

– ¡Me exasperas! ¡Si ya tienes tu estúpido cuaderno, ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?!

– ¡Porque eres un gran idiota que no tiene la capacidad de entenderme! – me miró totalmente irritado antes de alejarse de nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos mientras yo le daba un puñetazo al árbol ¿Por qué demonios se enfadaba tanto si ya recuperó su cuaderno? Tal vez sea por las paginas arrancadas pero fueron muy pocas y pude ver que estaban en blanco. Popo es el idiota, no yo.

– Umm.. ¿Toon Link? ¿Estás bien? – Ness me miraba preocupado.

– Estoy bien

– No pareces estarlo – mencionó Lucas mientras me dedicaba la misma mirada de su novio – Lo que hiciste fue arriesgado

– Al final recuperó ese estúpido cuaderno, ¿No es eso lo que importa?

– No, nada de eso tenía importancia si tú te exponías a un peligro – el pelinegro me mira mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro y me dedica una sutil sonrisa – Popo se preocupó mucho cuando te vio acorralado, deberías disculparte con él.

– ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo con él? ¡Popo es quien me dijo idiota a pesar de que intentaba recuperar su tan valioso cuaderno!

– Tal vez él tenga razón en que no sabes entenderlo – dijo Lucas mientras me miraba de forma más seria – Para Popo ese cuaderno no vale nada si tú te pones en peligro ya que eres más importante en su vida que un simple objeto. Por eso es que se enfado contigo, no supiste comprender lo que él trataba de decirte.

– Pero aún puedes arreglarlo, solo dale un poco de tiempo y cuando tú también te sientas listo para hacerlo, ve a hablar con él – Ness me mira con confianza mientras retira su mano – Si te disculpas de corazón, estoy seguro que todo se solucionará.

– Solo piénsalo por favor, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarnos – Lucas me sonrió amablemente mientras se alejaba junto a Ness hacia la mansión.

Suspiré con frustración para luego subirme al árbol y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Miré hacia el cielo mientras percibía una brisa acariciar mi cabello de manera suave, comencé a sentirme un poco culpable; nada de esto habría sucedido si yo no hubiese dado la idea de averiguar el contenido de ese tonto y absurdo objeto.

Ahora Popo estaba molesto conmigo de algo que, aunque no terminaba de comprender, aceptaba que había sido una acción muy arriesgada de mi parte; todos en la mansión sabían que Wario tenía un asqueroso fetichismo por las personas con apariencia indefensa. Lucas y yo éramos usualmente quienes mas sufríamos de su acoso y en esta ocasión prácticamente me fui a ofrecer en bandeja de plata.

Pensándolo de esa forma Lucas y Ness tenían razón, le debía una disculpa a mi compañero de habitación por precipitarme de esa manera. Ahora el problema era que no sabía cómo acercarme y pedírsela, mi orgullo no es un buen atributo para este tipo de ocasiones y es difícil para mí dejarlo a un lado cuando ya es parte de mi personalidad.

"…_Si te disculpas de corazón, estoy seguro que todo se solucionara"_

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, cerré los ojos un momento mientras pensaba como decirle a Popo que en verdad no había sido mi intención preocuparlo…

…Solo quería recuperar aquello que le ocasionaba una sonrisa en su rostro…

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud mientras un rayo de sol caía directamente en mis ojos, al ver detenidamente el panorama me di cuenta que estaba atardeciendo ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de quedarme dormido en el árbol?! Entonces me acordé que yo tenía un asunto pendiente: pedirle una disculpa a Popo por los problemas que le había ocasionado.

Con menos animo que antes, baje del árbol y comencé a dirigirme a la habitación que compartía con el castaño. Aún no sabía que iba decirle, no sé ni siquiera si él estaría dispuesto a escuchar aunque supongo que en estos momentos estaría más tranquilo que antes así que valía la pena intentarlo. Tragué grueso una vez que vi la habitación frente a mí, no debía arrepentirme y por sobre todo debía de recordar que quien se iba a disculpar era yo.

Toqué suavemente la puerta pero no hubo contestación así que me atreví a entrar con cuidado, Popo estaba acostado mientras me daba la espalda, aún estaba molesto. Me adentré a la habitación al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de mí y me sentaba en mi cama pero él volvió a voltearse para darme nuevamente la señal de que no deseaba verme todavía.

– Popo, necesito hablar contigo – no hubo contestación y a pesar de que eso me enojaba, decidí tomar aire y proseguir – Quería disculparme por haberte preocupado, realmente no fue esa mi intención; solo quería recuperar tu cuaderno y por eso yo-

– ¿Por qué querías recuperarlo? ¿Acaso no te molestaba verme todo el día con él? – interrumpió mis palabras

– Si me molesta pero tampoco es que desee que lo pierdas por mi causa – finalmente Popo se volteó a verme – Además era algo importante para ti…

– Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? – me miró con desilusión – Todavía no comprendes el porqué me enoje ¿cierto?

– La verdad es que aún no entiendo porque estas molesto conmigo – dije con sinceridad, siguiendo el consejo de mi amigo psíquico – Pero no deseo que te enfades por algo que puede resolverse.

– Entonces déjame preguntarte algo – me miró a los ojos con seriedad – ¿Por qué querías ver el contenido de mi cuaderno?

– ¿Cómo sabes que...?

– Lucas y Ness vinieron a hablar hace poco conmigo, ellos se disculparon por meterse en mis asuntos – observé cómo te sentabas y me mirabas más fijamente – Aunque sospecho que primordialmente fue Lucas quien obligó a Ness a venir.

No sabía que contestar ante eso, Lucas era demasiado moral para mi gusto en estos casos; odiaba que su conciencia lo dominara como ahora. Si él no hubiera venido, me habría ahorrado el responder esta pregunta.

– ¿Vas a contestarme o no?

– …

– Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que decir.

– ¡Espera! Ugh... Está bien, voy a decirte.

– Te escucho.

– Es solo que no entiendo el porqué un tonto cuaderno te causa tanta felicidad y al final siempre terminas sonrojándote así que por eso creía que era pornografía o algo así…

– ¿Querías ver mi cuaderno porque pensabas que había pornografía?

– ¡No! No quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que... ¡AGH! Es complicado ¿sí?

– Tengo tiempo para escucharte.

– No es fácil para mí decirlo…

– Entonces hasta aquí llega la conversación.

– ¡¿Por qué me estas manipulando?!

– ¡Yo no te estoy manipulando!

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me amenazas con terminar la conversación para que yo siga hablando!

– ¡No seas exagerado!

– ¡¿Exagerado?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que soy un exagerado?!

– ¡Solo quiero entenderte!

– ¡Yo no quiero que me entiendas, solo quiero que me disculpes!

– ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a perdonarte si ni siquiera tú sabes el porqué te disculpas?!

– ¡Yo que sé! ¡Solo quiero que todo vuelva como antes!

– ¡¿Acaso viendo mi cuaderno vas a conseguir que todo regrese a la normalidad?!

– ¡Al menos de esa forma voy a saber porque te enfrascaste más en ese estúpido cuaderno en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo! ¡Apuesto que no recordaste que hoy habíamos quedado con ir a entrenar!

– Toon Link… – tu mirada mostraba culpabilidad por lo que dije – No fue mi intención hacerte sentir que-

– ¡Cállate! Ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya me disculpé ¿sí?

– Pero…

– ¡Ya no quiero hablar más!

Me acosté en mi cama y esta vez fui yo quien le di la espalda a él, me sentía frustrado con esta situación ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle lo que sentía a ese idiota? Seguramente se estará riendo en su interior por la estupidez que dije en medio de mi molestia.

– ¿Aún quieres ver el contenido de mi cuaderno?

– Ya no me interesa…

– Puedo mostrártelo si quieres.

– Ya te dije que ya no deseo verlo.

– ¿Entonces quieres saber el porqué me enoje contigo?

– ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

– Yo si quiero que me entiendas a mí.

– Tú dijiste que era un idiota sin capacidad de entenderte.

– Perdóname por eso, cuando me enfado a veces hablo sin pensar.

– Prefiero no seguir con el tema.

– Aunque no me escuches, tengo que decírtelo... Yo me enfadé porque ibas a dejar que el asqueroso de Wario te besara.

– ¿En qué te afecta eso a ti? No eras tú quien sentiría sus grasientos labios sobre los tuyos – me volteé ligeramente para verlo de reojo, Popo tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

– Esa es la parte complicada de explicar.

– Entonces no me la digas.

– Pero quiero que lo sepas.

– ¡Entonces solo dímelo! – lo miré molesto después de voltearme totalmente.

– Yo no quería que él te quitara tu primer beso.

– ¿Por qué no? – lo miré más detenidamente mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

– …

– ¿Sabes? Mejor déjemelo así – dije resignado al ver como dudabas en si decirme o no, me senté a la orilla de mi cama – Tú me perdonas por andar husmeando en tus cosas y por preocuparte mientras que yo te disculpo por haberme chantajeado y decirme idiota ¿De acuerdo?

– Tú aún deseas ver mi cuaderno, lo veo en tus ojos.

– ¿Sigues con eso? – lo miré con fastidio pero aceptando en mi interior que aún quería saber el contenido de dicho objeto – Olvídalo ya ¿sí?

– Yo te dejaré ver mi cuaderno…

– …

– Podrás ver todo lo que contenga.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – me di un golpe mental, a veces la curiosidad le gana a mi orgullo.

– Sí, pero con una condición.

– Entonces mejor lo dejamos así.

– Solo será un pequeño favor, nada que tú no puedas hacer.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me miraste de forma penetrante, logrando que yo me pusiera nervioso casi en ese mismo instante ¿Qué es lo que deseabas pedirme que te hacia titubear tanto? Te pusiste en pie para sentarte a mi lado y guardar silencio unos instantes antes de tomar valor y mirarme a los ojos.

– Quiero que me beses en los labios.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tendría que besarte?! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

– No estoy jugando Toon Link, hablo muy en serio – su mirada era determinada.

– ¡I-Igual! ¡¿Por qué quieres que te bese?!

– Míralo de esta forma, tú quieres ver mi cuaderno y yo estoy molesto porque ibas a dejarte besar por otra persona; mirarás mi cuaderno y a cambio seré yo quien te bese primero.

– ¡No tiene lógica! ¡Estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo por lo que te enfadaste!

– No sería lo mismo porque lo harías conmigo, a menos que creas que es igual besarme a mi o a Wario.

– No es lo mismo pero aún así no veo el motivo por el que quieras que te bese.

– Si lo haces, prometo decírtelo.

– Popo…

– Solo es un beso, no pido nada más después de eso.

– …

– A menos que en realidad no puedas hacerlo…

– ¿Insinúas que no sé besar?

– Yo no he-

– ¡Si lo hiciste!

– Toon Link, lo que quise decir es que…

– ¡Yo si sé besar y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras! – lo miré molesto, ese tonto hirió mi orgullo y haría que se tragara sus palabras.

– Pero-

– Sigues sin creerme, ¿cierto?

– … – me miraste un momento y sonreíste maliciosamente – Entonces hazlo.

Me sonroje un poco al ver tu mirada, la cual tenía un brillo que parecía emoción pero no estaba seguro de que fuese eso ¿o sí? Me acomodé mejor para quedar frente a él, Popo hizo lo mismo mientras me miraba fijamente, esperando mi movimiento. No entendía porque mi corazón estaba tan acelerado o porque no quería decepcionar a mi compañero…

…En realidad si lo sé…

…Es ese sentimiento que no quiero aceptar pero está ahí aunque no quiera reconocerlo…

– No tienes que hacerlo Toon Link, mejor olvida lo que dije – desviaste tu mirada de mí al ver mi indecisión – Estoy haciendo lo mismo que Wario, perdóname.

Vi en su mirada que él realmente estaba triste por lo que dijo, no quería verlo así a pesar de que ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que él esperaba de mí o yo de él. No sabía que responderle, para mí no era lo mismo que me lo pidiera Popo que a que lo pidiera ese hombre. Nuevamente decidí ser sincero a pesar de que estaba inseguro del resultado que podrían lograr mis palabras.

– No es lo mismo…

– ¿Qué?

– No es lo mismo que me lo pidas tú qué a que me lo pida Wario.

– Pero estoy manipulándote para que lo hagas, al igual que él y ademá-

Sin darle más tiempo a que hablara tomé su rostro para que me mirara, cerré los ojos y lo besé en los labios con mucha suavidad; me sentía nervioso ya que en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que era la primera vez que pero al menos podía jactarme de que si me lo proponía, me atrevía a tomar el riesgo. El beso era apenas un ligero roce en nuestros labios pero aún así me sentía feliz de sentirlo.

Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado el contacto, Popo correspondió mi beso y empezó a marcar el ritmo que él deseaba. Me sentí más nervioso al sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura mientras intentaba seguirle el paso de una manera bastante torpe a mi forma de pensar.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, en mi interior era como si de pronto todo estuviera en caos con un millón de pensamientos que no hacían nada más que confundirme mientras que en el exterior sentía que la piel de mi rostro se calentaba; lo extraño de todo ese asunto era que a mí no me molestaba e incluso comenzaba a gustarme.

De alguna manera me adapté al ritmo de mi compañero y ahora el beso se sentía mejor que antes, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos ya que sabía que podía provocarme la suficiente vergüenza como para separarme. Poco a poco sentía como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones y al parecer fue notorio ya que Popo se separó para posar su frente sobre la mía, irremediablemente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un brillo muy peculiar en sus orbes azules, su rostro también estaba sonrojado y ahora había una sonrisa de ¿satisfacción?

– Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué te impulso a besarme? – me puse muy nervioso ante la pregunta puesto que no estaba listo para responderla.

– Lo hice para demostrarte que si sé besar y porque quiero saber el secreto de tu cuaderno – no me atreví a decirle que lo había hecho para no verlo triste y hasta cierto punto porque deseaba hacerlo.

– Así que solo por orgullo y curiosidad – tu mirada se volvió inconforme pero luego sonreíste más ampliamente – Entonces no te importara llevar este beso un poco más lejos para que me muestres tu habilidad.

– ¿Más lejos? ¿P-Por qué tendría que obedecerte?

– Solo te daré un pequeño consejo, relájate y respira por la nariz.

– ¡¿Qué demonios signifi-?

Sin darme tiempo a terminar, me vi nuevamente asaltado por su boca pero esta vez parecía tener un ritmo más frenético que el anterior. Nuevamente no sabía cómo seguir el ritmo e incluso me sentía aturdido al sentir una peculiar invasora dentro de mi boca que estaba retándome de una forma muy desvergonzada a seguirle el paso.

Si antes todo era un caos, ahora simplemente había perdido la capacidad de razonar algo que no fuera el beso de Popo. A pesar de no saber con exactitud lo que debía de hacer, seguí el consejo anterior y respiré por la nariz mientras lentamente aprendía a besarlo de la misma apasionada forma con la que él lo hacía.

Todo era nuevo para mí, no estaba seguro de nada excepto que no quería que mi compañero de habitación se separara de mis labios aunque eso implicase alguna muerte por falta de oxigeno, porque a pesar de todo mi respiración no era lo suficiente para abastecer a mis pulmones.

Sentí una suave presión en mi cuerpo pero no le di importancia, en esos momentos todo a mí alrededor podía esperar. Incontables escalofríos me recorrían totalmente y más cuando sentí una de esas manos acariciar mi rostro con suavidad mientras la otra mano libre de Popo atrapaba a la mía en un agarre firme pero delicado ¿Cómo podía lograr las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? Al igual que aquel abrazo que me dio para protegerme de las abejas, sus movimientos eran precisos pero no perdían esa calidez que me invadía.

Había una gran disputa dentro de mi boca pero en realidad no me importaba quien ganara, por primera vez podría aceptar mi derrota sin ninguna queja ya que debía admitir que mi compañero de habitación me superaba por mucho, aunque sabía que esto pasaría ya que en una ocasión él me comentó que ya había tenido dos novias con anterioridad.

Después de unos eternos segundos para mi, sentí como finalmente te separabas de mi rostro. En tus ojos podía verme a mí mismo con un gran rubor en mi rostro mientras jadeaba un poco por la falta de aire y la adrenalina acumulada en mi ser ¿En qué momento quedé debajo de Popo en la cama? Con lentitud acariciaste mi mejilla de manera suave.

– Admito que no besas mal para ser la primera vez – sonreíste de forma tierna mientras mantenías ese notorio enrojecimiento en tus blancas mejillas – De acuerdo, ya me demostraste que si puedes besar.

– T-Te dije que podía, idiota – mi orgullo estaba mezclado con mi vergüenza – Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato.

– Siempre de impulsivo e impaciente – te reíste un poco antes de besarme en la frente y dejarme tu cuaderno sobre mi pecho – Todas las respuestas están ahí, por ahora iré a ver si Nana ya regresó de su día de chica.

– ¡Espe-¡

Popo ya se había ido de la habitación, tonto cobarde que me deja con más confusiones que antes. Me senté mientras intentaba recuperar mi compostura, mis mejillas aún no dejaban de arder a pesar de que el idiota ya no estaba aquí pero ya no tenía importancia. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y vi este objeto por el que había pasado tantos problemas para descubrir su contenido, finalmente descubriría el secreto que Popo había cuidado con tanto recelo desde hace unas semanas.

Abrí el tonto cuaderno y me sorprendí al ver que no había nada ¡¿Era esto una broma?! Volteé la hoja y estaba igual de vacía… Con desesperación volteé rápidamente las paginas pero no había nada escrito hasta que algo cayó de en medio de ellas. Pero por ahora no le di importancia, absolutamente todas las páginas del maldito cuaderno estaban en blanco.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – miré lo que había caído y recogí uno de ellos para ver lo que tenia, me dejo sorprendido lo que vi – E-Esto es…

Era una foto donde yo aparecía junto a él después de una pelea, ambos habíamos quedado lastimados por culpa de las bombas de Snake y los golpes del Capitán Falcón pero estábamos felices de haber ganado esa batalla en equipo, Nana apenas se veía al fondo ya que estaba celebrando con Ness y Lucas.

La siguiente foto que vi salíamos los dos en medio de una pelea, recuerdo que me enfadé mucho con él por haberme ganado ya que no quería admitir que él junto a Nana eran mejores que yo, le estuve reclamando que era un tramposo por necesitar la ayuda de su gemela y él simplemente me contestaba que no era trampa, era su forma de pelear así como yo usaba mi boomerang y mis bombas a pesar de la espada.

Eran bastantes las imágenes que Popo tenía guardada, en todas había una peculiaridad y es que siempre estaba yo en ellas. A veces salían Ness o Lucas, en otras salía su hermana y a veces aparecía él pero en ninguna de ellas estaba ausente mi persona. Comencé a sentirme nervioso ante lo que estaba descubriendo.

Finalmente vi la última imagen, en ella solo aparecía yo con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. No recuerdo cuando hice ese gesto pero al parecer me sentía feliz y podía ver que a pesar de tener algunos rasguños yo veía algo que me hacia disfrutar el momento.

Al ver el suelo, pude ver que había un sobre que tenía escrito mi nombre y como Popo había dicho que podía ver todo lo que contenía su cuaderno, decidí leerlo:

"…_Toon Link…_

_Espero que con lo que leas a continuación no vayas a enfadarte o a alejarte de mí así que intenta entenderme por favor…_

_Sé que te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que veo todos los días en mi cuaderno, apuesto a que crees que es algo prohibido lo que he contemplado y protegido con tanto cuidado y debo admitir que es bastante extraña la estrategia que he adoptado para llamar tu atención, así que escribí esto por si me animaba a mostrártelo en algún momento._

_¡Aún no te precipites a sacar tus conclusiones y termina de leer esta cart_a _¿De acuerdo?!_

_Mi mayor secreto es que estoy enamorado de ti desde el instante en que vi como me dedicaste la sonrisa que imagino ya viste entre las fotos que poseo; por si no lo recuerdas, eso fue justo cuando me sentía mal porque Nana no estaba en capacidad de realizar un largo entrenamiento que estábamos obligados a hacer y de alguna manera me sentía "indefenso" sin el apoyo mental de ella, recuerdo que fue la primera vez que tuviste un gesto agradable conmigo y no dejabas de intentar animarme a lo largo de esa jornada; incluso cubrías los errores que a veces yo cometía porque estaba distraído pensando en mi gemela aún cuando eso implicaba que te lastimaban pero no te molestaste conmigo e incluso me dedicaste esa sonrisa. Ese gesto fue lo que me dio fortaleza para seguir y desde ese momento no pude sacarte de mi mente. _

_Casualmente Crazy y Master Hand toman fotos durante este tipo de eventos y yo de alguna manera he logrado convencerlos para que me den estas fotos. Pero cuando vi que habían capturado tu sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme feliz y la guardé como uno de mis más preciados tesoros; a pesar del tiempo, al observarte en esta imagen, no puedo evitar ruborizarme ya que tengo como objetivo hacer que ese gesto vuelva a aflorar en tu rostro pero que en esta nueva ocasión sea porque estas feliz de estar a mi lado._

_Espero que guardes mis palabras en alguna parte de tu ser y que algún día seas capaz de corresponderme porque he decidido que voy a enamorarte para ser capaz de oír lo que te voy a escribir ahora:_

…_Te amo mucho Toon Link…_

_Espero que esto no me aleje de ti_

_Popo"_

No sabía que decir o que pensar luego de leer esa carta, estaba sorprendido de saber que al parecer yo no era el único que tenía sentimientos más profundos que una simple amistad. Ahora todo cobraba sentido en mi mente ya que era capaz de entender porque se molestó, porque no me mostraba su cuaderno y porque me pidió un beso a cambio de esta oportunidad.

…Hizo que yo lo besara…

Sonreí con ironía al darme cuenta de su juego, él supo cómo guiarme a lo que deseaba y logró obtener algo que bajo otra circunstancia yo no hubiese dado; me puse en pie mientras guardaba todas las fotos en su cuaderno y la carta simplemente la oculté entre mis cosas. Sentía mis mejillas arder pero esa sonrisa que al principio estaba llena de ironía, se transformó en una idéntica a la que él deseaba volver a ver pero iba adornado del rubor de mis mejillas.

– Popo idiota, me hiciste pasar tanto para esto – caminé hacia la salida sin borrar mi sonrisa – Juro que voy a vengarme, la próxima vez serás tú quien busque saber mi secreto y cuando se dé ese momento, no estaré conforme con un beso.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado, si ese es el final (aunque siento que debi hacerlo mejor pero mi mente ya no daba para mas x.x)

Algunas aclaraciones:

– Twister: es un juego donde pones tu mano o tu pie en un color que hay en una especie de alfombra

– Sobre las fotos: Practicamente me refiero a las fotos que se sacan en el videojuego, aqui puse como si fueran Master Hand y Crazy Hand quienes las toman

Nos veremos en otra ocasion...


End file.
